


Her's

by TheNuttyCracker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Experiment, F/M, Feminine pronouns, Her - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNuttyCracker/pseuds/TheNuttyCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your basic reveal drabble. Tried to experiment with avoiding female pronouns (it's difficult to say the least, I've edited this ten thousand times). This was the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her's

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh this is what happens when you have a list of other prompts to write about. You don't write about any of them during your little free time (which definitely was free time and not English class no way jose), and write this instead.
> 
> Might do one from Mari's view, might not.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my characters.

This was wrong.

That was the only thing that was going through his mind as he watched, hidden in the shadows, the love of his life move along down the street, or rather the rooftops, headed towards a destination he wasn't sure of.

He was done waiting. His Lady had continued to evade his questions about the civilian life his partner led, always leaving him wondering. He knew that his love believed not knowing was the best way to keep both of them safe.

He disagreed.

So there he was, tailing his love as the girl headed home after their patrol together. He already felt shame and guilt and he hadn't even seen where his love lived yet.

He didn't turn around, though.

His Lady Love had stopped while he had been immersed in his own thoughts, staying on a balcony longer than any other roof during the journey. In fact, this specific balcony was one he knew already, and knew well, but he didn't believe what his eyes and mind were telling him.

That was a girl's balcony that his Lady was standing on, and that was his Lady who was talking to the now visible kawami, much like is Plagg, after the red and black spotted suit was gone.

His eyes wide, he slunk back further into the shadows, praying that his love couldn't see him. While he had wanted to know who it was under the mask, he had not expected this. Really, anything but this.

The girl was his sweet, clumsy friend, and there was no way that this girl could be his Lady. But as he stood there, huddled against a wall, unseen, the more and more he pieced together what he was seeing, and just how miraculous it was.

As he watched his Lady descend to the room below, the very room he had been in multiple times, he realized how lucky he was that his Lady had always been so close to him, had always been someone he knew.

Because she was Ladybug, and he was Chat Noir, and even if she was also Marinette and he was also Adrien, he still loved her.

Because he was her's, no matter what.


End file.
